stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharvetra Pooth'kiph
| rank = Lieutenant JG | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Terhamela zh' Pooth'Kiph | father = Quevasgill ch' Pooth'Kiph | siblings = Ged & Akeen (brothers); Firenvena (sister) | relatives = }} Sharvetra Pooth'Kiph ("Vetra") is a science officer aboard the . (Starship Independence). She had previously completed her cadet cruise as midshipman aboard the same vessel, in the science department. Character description History Born on Andoria to Gill ch'Pooth'Kiph and Mela zh' Pooth'Kiph, Sharvetra is the proverbial runt of the litter. She has two older brothers and an older sister. Her family is artistic, and each of them specialised in a particular art. Her father Gill specialises in tile painting, and her mother Mela specialise in silk weaving. Both are lecturers at the Andorian Academy of Fine Arts. Her older siblings are following in their parents' footsteps, each trying to decide which art form to specialise in. Vetra somehow did not share the same enthusiasm for art as the rest of her family. Instead, she demonstrated a natural talent for logical thinking rather than creative arts, which led her into a different career path. When she was 16, after she had completed her basic education, she applied to Starfleet Academy and was accepted, much to her family's displearsure as she was expected to follow the rest of her family into the arts. She had to argue long and hard to get her family to accept that she was not going to follow in the family's footsteps. At the Academy, despite the fact that Vetra excelled in subjects such as security, interspecies ethics and tactical analysis, Vetra ultimately chose to pursue a science specialisation in ethnobotany, with botany and zoology as her side subjects. She also picked up classes in unarmed combat, survival strategies and melée wepons. She soon became interested in kick-boxing, an Earth martial art, and spent her free time picking it up. In her other spare time at the Academy she could be found doing a bit of pottery, another hobby she picked up, or at the holodeck singing Andorian blues or the occasional Earth blues (which she finds similar to Andorian blues). She completed her science project on tribbles, and on how to control the reproduction of tribbles without having to limit the amount of their food supply. Physical attributes She has the usual Andorian appearance with the exception that she has black hair, which is unusual among Andorians. As is common among her people she knows how to fight with an ushaan-tor and chakra. Personality & traits Despite Andorians having an arrogant streak, Vetra lacked it and instead possesses an easygoing manner which made it easier for her to adjust at the Academy. Despite occasional excited responses, she has managed to learn to control them. Strengths & weaknesses Vetra is very focused and disciplined in her studies. She has a weakness for Andorian tuber root. Hobbies & interests *Earth-style martial arts (especially kick boxing) *pottery *music (singing) Starfleet service Summary record In her branch specialization year, Vetra has taken advanced classes in ethnobotany, exobotany and zoology, with a minor in unarmed combat, survival strategies and melée weapons. She was assigned to the Independence for her final "cadet cruise" prior to graduation from the Academy. Prior to graduation, she was offered the position of Assistant Chief Science Officer aboard the Nova-class starship Monoceros by Captain Jolavar ab Tokath. Faced with a difficult decision, Vetra ultimately chose to return to the Independence after graduating and receiving her commission on SD 61188.8. On SD 61675.3, she was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant (junior grade) and made Head of Exobiology in the ship's science department, the youngest crewmember aboard to hold such a position. Pooth'Kiph, Sharvetra Pooth'Kiph, Sharvetra Pooth'Kiph, Sharvetra